


[流三]木漏日

by Andifthouwilt



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andifthouwilt/pseuds/Andifthouwilt
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Mitsui hisashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

三井刚升入三年级时，湘北校规突然增加了一条——禁止在任何情况下殴打老师。

那时“贵为”三年级不良少年老大的三井，不屑地想这条校规的唯一作用大概是教人认字——学校里再嚣张的学生至多是出言不逊，哪有真打老师的——直到他此刻坐在静冈旅馆的榻榻米上，捂着被揍得生疼的脑袋怀疑人生。

而那个罪魁祸首，正紧紧裹着被子，蜷在他腿边睡得正香，密而黑的睫毛轻轻颤动，温柔地在眼下投下一片温柔宁谧的影子。 

昏黄的灯光，静谧的夏夜，隐约的蝉鸣，安静睡着的美少年——若单单截出画面来看简直要令人生出几分岁月静好之叹了。 

假的，全是假的。三井捂着头，对着流川呲牙咧嘴，挥了挥拳头。

流川翻了个身，把被子抱得更紧了些，嘴角弯了一个乖巧的弧度，似在微笑。 

打进全国大赛，安西教练为他们联系了常诚高校的集训。新干线上被赤木的特训折腾地不成人形，下了车一行人连滚带爬冲向旅馆，行李横七竖八扔了lobby一地就扑上去抢钥匙，只想快点滚回房间睡觉，连带着舍友分配也超有效率，电光火石间立刻两两成对——湘北的格局本就固定——赤木和木暮自然一间，宫城安田是从小学开始一起打球的幼驯染，桑田等人冷板凳一路同坐交情匪浅，众人拽了行李风卷残云般冲向电梯，只剩下了一把钥匙在原地打转。

顺便还剩了两个人，流川和三井。

木暮走到电梯口，回头望了一眼，在赤木不耐的目光中跑了回来，他拍拍流川的肩，对着三井一点头，“流川就拜托你了。”

虽然暗自腹诽这小子就算目中无人沉默寡言面目可憎自大傲慢不爱交际又讨人厌还非说我踩线但好歹也十五岁了住个旅店而已至于要木暮特地说拜托我照顾吗我又不是老妈子，三井还是举起手“哟”了一声，附赠一个灿烂的微笑。

流川点点头，以示招呼。 

还真是令人不爽的一年级生啊。

湘北定的旅店是和室，拉开门便能闻到榻榻米的清香。三井从包裹里拽出睡衣和浴巾准备冲去洗澡，想了想，自己好歹是学长，勉为其难拿出前辈的风度对流川扬扬下巴，“你先去吧。”流川看架势都要睡着了，听到话却也没反对，乖乖收拾了东西去洗澡，等到三井带着一身湿漉漉热腾腾的水汽推门进来时，流川已经裹着被子睡得不省人事，还很体贴地留了灯——虽然只是他睡着太快没来得及关。

三井被强力的冷气冻到打了个哆嗦，他拨了一下头发，甩掉没干的水珠，紧了紧睡衣，然后他发现了两件事：

第一，流川把冷气开到了最低档。

这倒没有什么，高中生不当家不知柴米贵，帮家里省水省电的意识从来没有，更别提为心怀天下为全人类节约能源了。三井也觉得大夏天开空调盖被子是人间乐事，顶多收到水电账单时被老妈骂一顿——如果没有第二件事的话。

第二，流川盖了两床被子。

看起来流川对冷气房盖被子的热爱比三井犹甚，两床被子被他紧紧裹在身上，下巴缩在里面，伴随着平静的吐息，脸轻轻蹭着看起来很柔软的米色棉被，像一只慵懒的大猫。

旅店的双人间只会提供两套寝具——三井突然意识到，今晚他没有被子了。 

“喂，流川？”

“……”大猫睫毛颤了颤，翻个身蜷起身子。

“被子还给我！”

“……”似乎听见了动静，流川用被子裹住了耳朵。

三井伸出手，在流川面前晃来晃去，手掌的阴影跳动在流川脸上。

“你这混蛋要冷死我吗！”三井洗完澡向来只是用浴巾胡乱一擦，此刻身上残留的水珠被空调的冷气一激，急速蒸发带走他身上仅存的热度，嘴唇冻得发抖，这话几乎是从齿缝里迸出来的，他重重蹲下，流川安静的睡颜映在他眼睛里，心头无名业火熊熊燃起，他拽住被子一角，发狠向怀中扯去，“还给我！”

“砰……！！！”

他终于体会到了小池老师的痛苦。

三井捂着脑袋向后滚了几步。他晕了片刻，呲牙咧嘴地爬起来，挥着拳就向那团裹着被子的人型生物砸去，突然流川翻了个身，也不知梦到了什么，双手抱住三井撑着地面的左手，头便埋了上去。

流川的头发很浓密，蹭在手上毛绒绒的，像某种小动物，三井喜欢小动物，方圆十里地的猫都和他亲，学校附近有只小黑猫远远看到他就会跑过来，围着他的腿转悠，三井会蹲下，很亲切地伸出手，小黑猫则乖巧地嗅嗅，然后用脑袋蹭着他的手掌手背，浓密柔软的毛弄得他很痒，但又有种被喜欢和信任的妥帖安心。有天三井路过，看见流川居然也蹲在地上逗那只小黑猫，自行车停在一边，小黑猫绿眼睛里闪烁着狐疑的光，流川难得表现出篮球之外的耐心，伸出手慢慢接近，小黑猫的迟疑终于转成不耐，刹那间雪亮的爪子在流川手背留下三道血痕，然后抛下还没来得及委屈的流川向三井跑来。

事情的收场以三井缺席了当天的训练拖着一脸不明就里的流川去打疫苗告终。赤木望着少掉两大主力的训练场，气得脸发黑，好在他的脸本来就黑，旁人倒看不出什么，“那个家伙是流川的监护人吗！打针这种小事为什么还要陪！”木暮在身边连连挥手，“好了好了，这也是学长关怀学弟的表现嘛，赤木你不是总嫌队里问题儿童多气氛不够和谐吗？”赤木哼了一声，扭过头去，大喊：“樱木你这个球怎么投的！动作太僵硬了！”

流川抱着他的手，脸蹭了上去，温温热热的，黑发又密又软，似乎让他无端端想起被那只小黑猫粘着的场景。

紧握的右拳缓缓松开，悬在空中片刻，最终放了下来，三井忍不住理了理流川的头发，睡得正熟的流川睫毛动了动，好像小猫闭眼被抚摸的样子。 

三井抽出手，回身打开随手扔在地上的背包，在乱塞一通的行李里，开矿般费力挖出湘北的长袖运动服，胡乱盖到身上，然后在另一边躺下，“真是麻烦啊……”，心中汹涌的不满被袭来的困意淹没，他迷迷糊糊觉得自己在冬天的湘南海岸暴走，风挟着雪珠打在脸上，而他还穿着单薄的夏装，冰凉的寒意顺着每个毛孔直往骨髓里钻，上下牙不断交战，血液慢慢凝成冰块……然后他就醒了，发现自己并不在湘南海岸，依然躺在静冈的旅馆里，转过视线可以看到空调绿色的指示灯，像黑暗中一闪一闪的小眼睛。薄薄的月光透进来，洒了一地清辉，勾勒出流川平静的睡姿。

真是够了。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天三井顶着两个硕大的黑眼圈来到训练场，被御子柴挑衅过的赤木火正大，看到三井哈欠连天的样子更是气不打一处来，半晌冷哼了一声：“和常诚的练习赛就能紧张得睡不着么？可真是不像你啊，三井。”

“谁紧张了，赤木，你以为自己在和谁说话啊！”三井咬牙切齿，被流川抢了被子导致自己一夜没睡好这种丢人的事，他才不想讲给赤木听，何况还有试图抢回被子未果被学弟在睡梦中殴打这种神展开，他已经能想到这个故事如何乘着夏天的风传出静冈、传回神奈川、成为湘北校园传说的情景，不由打了个冷战。

可惜那时的三井始终太年轻，不知道“揍过三井学长的人才能当篮球部首发”这样的新晋怪谈早在两个月前，就回荡在春天和风扇物的校园里。

三井试图思考究竟是被误会练习赛紧张得睡不着更丢人，还是承认抢被子未果被打更丢人，一分钟后他放弃寻找答案，只能恶狠狠地瞪着流川。

罪魁祸首流川茫然眨眼，看着自己的一周室友正满脸通红地瞪着自己，睡起来连今年是平成还是昭和都能忘记的流川浑然不知昨晚发生的事，只知道今天起床时他朦胧看去，三井穿戴整齐，似乎已经起床了很久，流川揉着惺忪的睡眼，问了一声前辈早上好。

“……嗯。”室内气压似乎很低，是要下雨了吗？

“学长睡得好吗？”

“好……好个鬼啊！”三井好像被触发到了什么生气的开关一样，狠狠撂下这句话便摔门而去。

流川撕开一盒牛奶，叼着吸管茫然趴在窗上，三井正在楼下晨跑，矫健的身影映在流川眼睛里，动作流畅舒展之外，流川觉得他的每个动作似乎都格外有力，就像……和谁赌气一样，流川一面吸着牛奶，一面思索学长这是怎么了。

其实昨晚明明有一万种方法可以避免受冻的惨剧，比如把冷气关掉等流川被热醒，比如下楼去前台再要一床被子，可偏偏当时三井一个都没有想起来，在这个被流川打击又被赤木抢白的悲剧清晨，三井愤愤地想，一定是那次陪流川去打针把脑子摔坏了。

流川指了指自行车后座，“我载学长。”

“开什么玩笑！”三井红着脸一跳三尺远，指着流川的单车，“你要我坐这玩意？” 

这也不能怪三井反应过度，流川那天去学校，骑的是他那辆粉色的女式小单车，流川高大的身材趴在上面，看上去仿佛珀尔修斯骑着小鹿斑比。三井自恃也是身高腿长的凛凛少年，就算骑车，也应该骑上拉风的跑车风驰电掣，而现在他居然要缩在一辆精致的粉红小坤车的后座——还是流川的！ 

流川很坚定：“这个比较快。” 

坐在后座很努力地收起腿，这车只有24英寸，三井几乎要把膝盖弯折到九十度，才能勉强保持脚不会蹭到地面，想必流川这么骑着也不会好受，三井捅捅流川后背：“你为什么骑这么小的车？那辆公路车呢？”

“上次骑去比赛撞坏了，妈妈很生气，不许我骑了。” 

“怎么撞坏的。”

“骑车睡着了，撞到了停在路边的汽车。”

“……”

流川腾出一只手，绕到背后指了指腰，“学长扶着我。”

“喂你有没有搞错！我又不是女孩子！”三井大叫，他只觉得头发被逆风吹得炸开，脸上滚烫滚烫，大概是天太热。

“我骑车很快的，这是为了学长的安全。”流川没回头，只有声音飘到脑后，语气认真。

“安全个头！重视安全的人能骑车睡着吗！常识，你的常识呢！”要不是真为了安全着想，三井真想给他一拳。

缩在后座实在难受，三井也真没法克服心理障碍像个小女生一样抱着流川的腰——虽然这个机会在湘北校内拍卖大概能被喊价五十次以上，他只好没话找话，结果话到口边就变成了吐槽：“明明骑车带女孩子才像话嘛！哪有两个大男生挤在一辆单车上的。”

——四人一骑的樱木军团遥遥集体打了个喷嚏。

“那些吵得要命的女生吗？”流川哼了一声，语调颇有不屑。

“你们这些一年级就是不知天高地厚。”三井摆出学长的架势，开展谆谆教导，虽然他对女生实在了解不多，不过并不妨碍他雄赳赳气昂昂地胡说八道：“湘北女孩子的漂亮程度，在全县都是有名的，你们就知足吧！” 

“……”

流川的小车拐进附近的一条补习街，这时正是上学的时间，或结伴或独行的高中生们川流不息，补习这样苦闷的事也掩盖不了欢声笑语。一片湘北校服的裙边在拐角处闪了闪，流川的沉默让三井有点紧张，虽然他基友遍天下，但其实连女生的小手也没有拉过，然而即使是自己丝毫不擅长的方面，又怎么能在学弟面前丢掉面子，三井眼一闭心一横，继续信口开河：“你看那边几个湘北的女生就不错嘛！”

转角，单车铃叮叮当当响过，迎面走来的三个女孩子正是流川枫亲卫队，抱着厚厚的数学讲义，看到骑车的流川枫，四周平空升腾起的粉色泡泡淹没得三井几乎窒息，单车驶过，后座的三井出现在了亲卫队面前，瞬间粉红泡泡化为腥风血雨，无数锋利的眼刀在空中刷刷飞舞。

（“拜托我是男的啊！我是男的啊！你们干嘛这么苦大仇深地看着我！”）

蹬出了五十米远，沉默一路的流川终于说话了：“原来学长喜欢这样的女孩子……”

“咳！咳咳咳咳咳！”在粉红泡泡和冰冷眼刀的无缝切换中瑟瑟发抖的三井终于忍不住剧烈咳嗽起来。

“我明白了……”

三井觉得自己咳晕了头，连流川的声音听上去都缥缈，还带着一丝失望。 

“你明白个鬼！”三井忍不住大吼，手握着拳头慷慨激昂地在空中挥舞。 

剧烈刹车的声音几乎要划破耳膜，三井的手还在空中挥着，一时来不及反应，只是凭借身体本能，张开手掌向前用力一抓，抓到了一团毛绒绒的东西，他也来不及去想这是什么，就这样揪着流川的头发两个人一起飞了出去——伴随着一声惨叫。

虽然对于那些花痴的女孩子来说这方小小的后座简直是应许之地，然而对他三井寿来说又如何，谁爱坐上面尖叫谁叫去——只是三井没想到坐在单车后座尖叫的会是他。

“疼……疼疼疼疼！”三井撑着胳膊肘爬起来，好在两人摔进了街边的绿化带，只受了一些皮外伤，纵然如此，脸上臂上的擦伤仍然一阵阵火辣辣的烧灼。 

流川更惨，先是被野猫挠了，去打疫苗的路上一走神又差点撞上前面的卡车，按理说他及时急刹本来没事，却被后座没有扶手的三井一把拽住头发，连带着从车上滚到地上，不必说胳膊也蹭了好大一块伤口。

“你骑车不看路吗！”三井一跃而起，用力拍着身上的土。 

“因为学长喜欢女孩子……”流川无辜揉着被三井揪成鸟窝的头发，满脸委屈落到三井眼里更是火大，什么莫名其妙的回答。 

“谁说我喜欢了！！！”三井口不择言地大喊，丝毫没有意识到这句话的含义。

拍掉衣服上的尘土，伤口一时半会没法处理，只能等找到诊所再说，三井也没心思斗嘴，乖乖坐上流川的后座，“刚才太危险了，学长这次一定扶好。”全身的疼痛战胜了别扭，三井迟疑抬起手，咬着牙克服种种心理障碍，以一个大义凛然的姿势，英雄就义一般，环住了流川的腰。

“我们要快些，上午的训练都要结束了。”流川猛力一蹬，粉红色的小坤车爆发了与外表不符的惊人动力向前冲去，“学长抱紧一点，不要再受伤了。”

虽然嘴上说着要快，奈何总有一些天不遂人愿的残酷，当三井意识到流川根本是个路痴时，他的肚子很诚实地叫了一声，手表的时针也欢快地跳到下午一点半。

整整一个上午，他们进行了一次单车版的城市探险，土生土长的两个人已经记不得走过了哪些街巷，单车绕来绕去，只看到路边的少女星星眼勾着男朋友的胳膊，叫道：“看！又是那两个骑女式车的男生！”暑假的骄阳烤得人七窍生烟，三井从流川背后抬起头，高大的横滨中华街的牌楼映入眼帘，美轮美奂，在阳光下熠熠生辉。 

“我们不是要找诊所吗啊啊啊啊啊——”引得无数游人侧目的惨叫让流川捂住了耳朵，“流川你究竟把我带到什么地方来了啊啊啊啊啊你这混蛋！”

樱木觉得大猩猩今天一定吃错药了。 

赤木虽然平时吝啬表扬，但也没有今天一样狂风骤雨地骂他。

抢篮板时没有卡住位置——“笨蛋！你连这点程度都做不好吗！” 

篮下跳投不慎打铁——“不要犯这种低级错误！我之前白训练你了！”

手伸得长了一点——“笨蛋那是犯规！犯规！你又想被赶下场吗！”

樱木愤愤地捂住耳朵，接着穿云裂石的吼声穿透手掌直击他的耳膜：“练习的时候不要走神——！！！”

两周后身在静冈的三井信手把球从左手颠到右手，又从右手颠到左手，看着流川最后一个走进篮球馆的身影，觉得太阳穴突地跳了一下，昨晚被揍的地方又开始隐隐作痛，他突然回味起了昨天木暮的那句“流川就拜托你了”，一瞬间觉得这个总是灭火的老好人眼镜优等生才是洞悉一切的大boss。

赛场上两人依然配合无间，三井在外线吸引到防守火力，然后假投真传，把球扔给鬼魅般切入内线的流川，然后看着他以种种华丽的技巧将那颗橙色的球放入篮筐。流川在对方球员的惊叹眼光中径直朝他跑来，举起手——三井却没有如他所愿一般给他一个击掌，而是轻轻碰了一下流川的手，然后扭过头去。

流川望着三井睁大了眼，学长难道还在生那次迷路后被赤木队长处罚的气么。

樱木一边大口灌水，一边愤恨地想猩猩一定是嫉妒我这个天才。场边赤木抱着手，眉毛拧到一起，额头青筋爆出一个小十字，周身似乎风雷大作，除了木暮没有人敢靠近一米之内。他怫然道：“那两个家伙，就算是约会也该回来了吧！”

木暮擦着汗，费力地帮流川和三井找寻理由——“也许是诊所人多，毕竟他们直接上门没有预约呀……”赤木的脸肉眼可见地黑了下去，木暮慌忙连连摆手，感觉自己正在国文考场上编造一篇题材苦手的作文：“也许、也许……他们只是迷路了！” 

在赤木逼人的目光里，木暮终于缓缓垂下头：“这似乎不可能吧……哈哈，哈哈哈……”他干笑着掩饰尴尬，“毕竟他们都是在横滨长大的嘛。”

赤木正用毕生的忍耐力克制当众发火的冲动，并没有注意到，真相就在这不经意间被木暮同学盲狙。 

虽然莫名其妙来到了中华街，好在三井一向没心没肺，肚子既然已经咕咕叫，于是他转嗔为喜，欢天喜地拉着流川去吃小笼包，看来到达此处真是上天的指引——好在他刚才一番心理活动并没有说出来，不然流川一定会眨眨眼，认真地说：“我不是上天。” 

肚子里有了东西，心情也轻松起来，加上流川很知趣地把最后一个包子让给了他，三井心情大好，流川也终于不迷路了，他们找到了诊所，三井陪着流川打了狂犬疫苗，然后两人带了一身的OK绷和纱布回到了湘北——即使回程足够顺利，他们踏进篮球馆的时候，身后的天空已被夕阳染成绯红。

——而面前的赤木，则因为积攒一天的怒气而变得脸如锅底。

“你们一整天去哪里了？” 

二十圈跑步，五百个投篮，附带今天打扫体育馆。 

樱木左手揽着宫城右手揽着石井仰天大笑地出门，还不忘嘲笑一番狐狸翘掉训练被罚苦力你也有今天，小三你好可怜哦居然被某只连累，桑田本来半只脚踏出篮球馆，突然下定决心似的跑了回来，怯生生地低头问学长需要帮忙吗，三井正把牙齿咬得咯咯作响，看见小学弟恳切的样子又不好发作，生生把对樱木和赤木的怒火压了下去，挥了挥手故作豪迈，“小事小事，你们快回去吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

二人一骑撞上卡车然后揪他的头发一起飞了出去，四舍五入下来也算生死与共；被狂怒的赤木追罚，自不必说是患难之交；再算上定番一样的1on1，更多了一层棋逢对手的惺惺相惜——两周后，流川才发现他们的生死与共、患难之交和惺惺相惜，在静冈合宿后居然如此不堪一击。

流川挠头，他想起早上醒来时，学长已经收拾停当——当时学长好像收拾得太停当了,他那边的地上只有拉链大敞的旅行包，被翻出来又笨拙地叠好的几件衣服，和随意堆在一旁的湘北长袖运动服，对了，被子呢，学长那一半的榻榻米上似乎没有被子，再想想自己昨夜睡得格外温暖、格外踏实，格外……厚重？是了早上还愣了一下为什么自己会有两床被子……原来……

阿米巴原虫的行为方式大抵如此：如果有人给了流川一拳，他会在0.1秒之内揍回去，然后过了两小时才惊觉为什么打我，比如当年在天台上莫名挨了樱木一串攻击，流川不假思索怒踹回去，下楼走出好远，才反应过来自己是不是有必要思考下这个莫名其妙的人是谁；又比如昨晚他感到有人试图拽走他的被子，打扰睡觉的人不可原谅，于是他在梦中将那人打飞，又沉沉睡去，好像梦中还抱着一个什么东西蹭了半天，有一只手轻轻顺着他的头发，说不出的温暖踏实，就是早上醒来觉得学长态度很奇怪——等等，昨晚那个不可原谅的打扰他睡觉的人，除了学长还能有谁？……再等等，我到底对学长做了什么？

可喜可贺，流川终于把过去二十个小时内一系列现象串联了起来，虽然此时已是暮色四合，温暖的夕阳流淌在校园里，给葱茏的夏木镀上一层浅金。

湘北高校篮球部的规矩，历来是每天训练结束，由一年级的打扫球场。三井甫一入队，便受了重伤，虽然后来偷偷从医院溜出来训练，但不会有人没眼色到要求伤患做打扫的事。后来归队时已然三年级，虽然号码倒数第二，队龄倒数第一，他却毫不在意地摆出大前辈的架势来，三年级剩下两个人，木暮为人谦和，赤木又命令不动他，三井又确实是如假包换的学长，洒扫搬运的苦力活自然没人敢差唤他，在家他又是被父母宠上天的——所以，指望三井寿会干活，还不如指望流川枫秒变阳光少年，玲珑八面地去帮篮球部开展外交。

流川倒是勤勤恳恳和其他新部员打扫了一学期篮球馆，干起活来轻车熟路，他拖了一会地板，抬头看三井正和手里的拖把较劲——笨拙得像当时来闹事时接过铁男递来的拖把。

三井不知道流川正在想他最丢人的事。他一边和极其不顺手的拖把磨合，仿佛那拖把是高一的赤木，一边愤愤地想以后再也不同情这个小子了我为什么要多管闲事，抬起头突然发现流川正盯着自己。

——还不都是你害的！看笑话吗！

于是他（自以为很凶狠地）瞪了回去，令流川无端端想起早上对自己炸毛的小黑猫。

于是流川伸出手，碰了碰三井脸上的伤口，“学长，疼吗？”

“学长，疼吗？” 

水汽蒸腾起来，带着沐浴液暖暖的香气，三井洗完澡，正坐在地上擦着头发。

一只手摸上了他的额头，带着冷气微凉的触感。

“喂！你干什么！”三井像触电一样跳开，这小子居然还会主动关心人，实在太让人不适了！

虽然不到两周前，流川刚以同样的方式问候过他，还不声不响地帮他完成了打扫任务，又不声不响地骑单车载他回家，他甚至指使流川绕路去了一家菓子店买了觊觎许久的点心，还让流川替他去便利店买饮料……流川都乖乖照做了，让他不由多了几分得意，队里敢这样差唤流川的他算是第一个了——谁知道几天前流川第一次找他一对一时，他还吃惊这小子居然会主动找人说话呢。

流川盘腿坐在一边，眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着他，三井被他盯得浑身不自然，忍不住摸了摸自己的脸，好像没什么异样，明明依旧那么帅气嘛——流川突然站起身，拉开柜门，将两床被子一起抱了出来，放在三井面前，“学长，今晚被子都是你的。” 

“哈？？？” 

“昨晚本来帮学长铺好了被子，我头先睡在左边， 醒来的时候发现自己已经在右边了——还盖了两床被子。”三井想了想，昨晚他洗完澡进来，发现流川确实睡在了右边，这么说这个讨厌的一年级生确实不是故意的？

一串思考的时间让流川有些紧张，难道学长还在生气，于是他低下头来，语气认真：“学长，对不起。今晚请你盖两床被子吧。” 

“等……等一下！”神游的三井终于被拽回了现实，流川诚恳的语气让他手足无措，“就算昨天晚上你抢走了被子，那为什么今晚我要盖两床？” 

流川的眼睛黑黑的，还很亮，“这样我就弥补了昨晚的过失。”

“你是白痴吗！”汹涌的吐槽欲终于冲破了忍耐，“这是什么弥补！”

“这样学长就公平了啊。”

“不是……”三井定了定神，在心里默念了十遍“我是学长”后，又深呼吸了三次，决定和眼前的单细胞生物慢慢讲道理，“流川啊，人类每天需要八小时睡眠对不对，但如果——你一天睡了十六个小时，是不是意味着第二天可以不睡觉了呢？”

“不是的。”流川很干脆地点头。

三井惊喜不已，旗开得胜，和流川讲道理居然没有那么难。

接下来流川的话让他差点把两床被子卷成一团砸了过去。

“因为我一天要睡十四个小时的。”

好吧这小子不是人类。

好说歹说终于让流川放弃了这个毫无意义的弥补方式，赶紧催着他洗了澡，又哄他先睡觉，这样可以避免这个一根筋的人再度坚持己见。

看着流川钻进被子，乖乖合上双眼，然后安安静静陷入梦乡，三井身心俱疲，觉得自己无比理解小时候总嫌她啰嗦的那位幼稚园阿姨。

——单细胞生物也没什么不好，喜欢就坚持，错了就弥补，认准就坚持，永远不会迷茫也永远不会失路，三井突然有些羡慕。

晚上他又梦见自己在风雪中的湘南海岸暴走，和上次不一样的是，这次他坐在流川自行车的后座，风从前面哗哗地刮过，他只觉得胫骨冰冷，手指冻得发僵，伸出手来，修长的手指白得快透明，似乎已经冻结成冰，缩在自行车后座也无法活动，他缩在流川身后，这个不知天高地厚的家伙，居然在风雪中的海堤上骑车，这、这是为了安全，才不是为了什么别的原因呢，更不可能是害怕！三井咬着牙伸出手，抱住流川的腰……

等等，就算在梦里，这触感未免也太过真实了，他几乎能感受到隔着衣料传来的温暖，以及少年人劲瘦而不失力度的身体…… 

突然一阵风吹来，单车猛地一晃，身体突然一阵失重向海中坠去，连带扯着心脏漏跳了一拍，他喘着粗气醒了过来，还好还好，仍然睡在旅店的榻榻米上，冷气的指示灯依然蛰伏在房间的一角，像绿色的小眼睛，只是身上觉得分外沉重——不是训练过度的劳累，而是实打实的，被什么东西压着的感觉，他尝试扭动脖颈，就看见一个黑乎乎毛绒绒的脑袋埋在他左边锁骨上，而脑袋主人的胳膊，正毫不客气地搭在他胸前。

……手都麻了，你睡得倒舒服啊。

看来之前那家伙解释的睡相问题，倒不是他想了一天才想出的借口。

先是抢了我的被子，又把我当抱枕，还把冷气开得这么低，三井的火气战胜了对流川起床气的担忧，他用力推着流川：“喂！”

流川也不知梦到了什么，睫毛微动，脑袋蹭着三井的颈窝，好痒……

三井皱起眉头，突然撑起身体，拉着流川的耳朵大吼一声：“湘北落后二十五分了——！”

流川一跃而起。

晕了几分钟，他终于清醒过来，明白了现在还是深夜，所在并非赛场，他们没有拉窗帘，清凉的月色铺了浅浅一层，流川漆黑的眸子映出三井的轮廓，月光中氤氲成温柔的线条，他揉揉眼，看清了被自己挤到墙边的三井。

“对不起，学长。”


	4. Chapter 4

第二天三井又带着硕大的黑眼圈来到训练场。夜里的小插曲倒没什么不愉快，只是他发现流川对冷气的执着到了执念的地步，又把冷气调到了最低，半夜他（凭智慧）叫醒流川，夺回了主权和领土完整，又像个为不懂事的孩子操碎了心的妈妈一样，一面爬起来去拧冷气旋钮，一面对着流川引经据典地念叨了一个小时——他突然感觉适合自己的职业规划不是篮球运动员也不是教练，而是训导主任。

赤木依然顶着一脑袋黑线，倒不是误会三井练习赛紧张到失眠，木暮昨晚空手而归时，他已经就开始释放着周身的低气压了。

自从首发五人中的四人组成了赤点军团，经历了鸡飞狗跳的那一晚，赤木发狠绝不能再让这些不靠谱的家伙在关键时刻掉链子，平时自有家长和老师管着，在静冈期间赤木下定决心，白天篮球特训晚上学业特训，为此特地组织了部内的优等生军团，每天检查其他人的暑假作业，第一天鞍马劳顿姑且放过，昨晚正式开始，宫城不必说，天还没黑透就忙不迭带着功课去找彩子，只恨邀功请赏的姿势太笨拙，恨不能背后生出一条尾巴来摇，其他几个成绩欠佳的候补也早早把功课交给安田，只有三井和流川没有动静。

赤木不耐地在隔壁房间走来走去，脚重重顿着地面，“那两个……就算是吃书也吃完了吧！”躺着看小说的木暮用手支起身子，“我去那边看看。”十几分钟后木暮回来说敲门没反应，气得赤木当即暴跳如雷要去踹门，被木暮死命拦腰抱住，“他们也许只是太累睡着了一天没有什么关系的赤木你冷静！”赤木回身坐下，木暮感觉自己在赤木的眼光里被千刀万剐，碎成了一片一片，“嗯，那我就当他们死了吧，明天别想逃！”

“我去和三井说，顺便让他盯着流川，他是三年级的学长，会负责的。”

“三年级……就他最不像三年级了！”赤木握紧拳，“真不像话。”

三井觉得今天赤木态度格外恶劣，他倒没有在怕的，反正从入校就开始针锋相对，后来他归队，发现队长没了，Ace也没了，前者当然是怪不知天高地厚的猩猩，后者则是那个目中无人还让自己两晚没睡好的小子……哼，真是一个比一个讨厌。三井准备回击，突然感受到两道镜片后射来的焦急目光，然后被木暮拉到了一边。

心高气傲的三井总是肯买木暮几分面子的，也许是当年他受伤后木暮是探视最勤的，还一期不拉地给他带最喜欢的篮球杂志；也许是因为其他新队友要么当他是高高在上的MVP要么当他是不可一世的最强新人，只有木暮把他看作一起打球的伙伴；也许是因为两年前县大会预选赛，场上单方面碾压得如火如荼，却只有木暮注意到他撑着拐杖落寞离开的身影；也许是因为怀着一腔戾气和不甘去篮球馆闹事时木暮对他伸出的手……他依然傲气，依然锐利，依然敏感，却愿意像木暮说的那样，快点长大。 

“功课啊……这事我全忘了！”三井挠挠头，“抱歉抱歉，今晚我会记得做完送给你的。”

“那么流川也拜托你了。”

三井寿，十七岁，无恋爱经历，基友遍天下，受过的最大挫折是高一的膝伤，而现在他悲愤地发现，自从那天早上去训练的路上看到某人逗猫开始，自己竟然在流川校内监护人的路上一去不还。

不公平，绝对不公平，湘北的家长有木暮和赤木都够了，自己虽然是硕果仅存的三年级，然而连球衣号码都是14号，凭什么要跟着又当爹又当妈。

三井愤愤，连带着传给流川的球都扔得格外用力。

抱怨归抱怨，三井对待球队的责任感却是不输赤木，两年空白的惶恐加上意气用事的愧疚，他比任何人都要在意这个地方，虽然两年前从未想过队长不是自己，而现在队长确实不是自己了，不过他又怎会容忍自己所在的队伍败给场外因素呢。

此刻斗志昂扬的三井丝毫没有意识到他自己也是这场外因素的一份子，晚饭后他拎着流川的后领，奋力把他拖回房间，按到桌子前，然后粗暴地拉开流川的行李包，也不管学科分类，把看上去像练习册的东西一股脑拖出来，恶声恶气地往流川面前一掼，“做！”

流川出乎意料地乖，三井的一番凶恶落在他眼里，又让他想起那天炸毛的小黑猫，被雪亮的爪子挠上一道似乎也心甘情愿。他摊开英文作业，开始和ABCD爱恨纠缠，可惜脑力赶不上意志力，恶补一晚上只能让原题补考及格，而不足以面对茫茫的新知识——就好像两年的空白也无法在一周间弥补——流川突然觉得自己想得有点太多，他惊醒一般抬头，正好看到另一边同样对着数学功课咬着笔杆一筹莫展的三井。

学长并不知道自己在想什么，自然也不会生气。事实上，两年的空白在部里也不是什么禁词，没心没肺的红毛猴子还动不动拿来当梗，最后往往以学长满脸通红地炸毛收场。不过学长不忌讳，却并不代表他不在意，然而成长的起点永远是直面——直面自己所不想直面的东西——比如自己直面不如仙道的事实。

相反，学长不喜欢的却是旁人挂在嘴边的MVP。

（“我有名字的！不叫MVP！”）

大概只有现在乏善可陈的人，才会沉湎于过去的荣光。可是学长分明不是这样，他有手段，能交际，懂担当，做事打球都井井有条，永远能第一个理清思路——甚至连当时踢馆都踢得条理分明。“MVP回来了！”“不愧是前MVP！”这种话自从学长归队，就一直不绝于耳。荣耀万丈的过往一朝蒙尘，有多耀眼，就有多锥心刺目，那些事就像楔子一样，充塞其间看起来完满，却生生插进去，扎得人生疼，若拔出来又会带起翻涌的血肉，连带着身体分崩离析。

流川走神太久，脑袋突然被狠狠敲了一下，“喂！不要胡思乱想！” 

心里翻江倒海地吃惊，难道学长竟能读心，知道了自己刚才一番神游天外么。不过再多惊奇，表现在流川脸上的，也只是睫毛颤了颤，眼睛睁大了一些。

这情景落在三井眼里，成了走神被抓包的茫然，他火气更大，叫道：“写你的作业，别走神！” 

事实证明流川很有进步，他居然生生把“学长也走神了”这句话吞了下去。

倒也不能责怪三井走神，此时面对功课，他和流川有着一样的痛苦，国中时勉勉强强算个好学生，号称是「篮球高手里成绩最好的」，这话传到他耳朵里，他挑挑眉毛表示不以为然，“凭什么不说我是优等生里最会打篮球的！”——不料升入高中就受了伤，之后跑去混不良，再之后恶补训练，哪有时间好好学习。偏偏他人缘又好，翘了课去练投篮，正好赶上数学随堂测验，几个兄弟来不及商议，分别自作主张，偷偷多拿了试卷纸，各自帮他答了一张。小池老师在办公室清点试卷，高三3班的卷子怎么数都多了七份，拿了花名册一条一条对比，最后挑出了八个三井寿在写字台上一字排开，小池老师当即满办公室找血压仪——这事的结果是三井被罚站走廊三天，外加一份3000字检讨，樱木闻言立即拉着宫城上楼参观，看见德男在一边委屈不已：“小三我们真的不是故意的，要不检讨我们帮你写……”

“滚！”三井的脑门迸出青筋，“你们又准备写八份检讨吗！”

“那个高三3班的卷子，每次改完都要量血压。”两周后又一次小测验，小池老师一边发着高三10班的卷子，一边絮絮叨叨，他环顾教室，从左到右从上到下，想找出什么来的样子，最后把手挥在空中重重压下，表示世间万物都无法比拟可恨的三井寿。

讲台下的赤木只觉得小池老师啰嗦，那次三井被罚站三天，从早到晚，站在三年级的走廊上宛如门神，有低年级的女生上楼有事，踏进走廊迎面就看见三井生无可恋的脸，吓得一步跳后半米，然后小心翼翼地问同学这是三年级的看板郎吗为什么站在这里，同学说你在哪里见过这么颓的看板郎，然后突然发现自己被德男等人愤恨的目光淹没，吓得赶紧挤出一个乖巧的微笑缩手缩脚地逃走。刑满释放的部活时间他又变成了游魂，几乎是脚不沾地飘去篮球馆的。赤木抱着胳膊站在门口，唇角轻蔑，“你这是什么样子，一点精神都没有！”

“那是——”三井出乎意料地没有反驳，“有本事你站三天试试。”

“哼……”赤木不屑，“我又不会一次交八份试卷。”

“谁要你人缘差，估计只有木暮会帮你答题。”

“你胡说什么啊……”赤木丝毫没有意识到自己被三井带到了沟里，他是好学生，不会逃课，更不会测验要人代笔，面红耳赤地想证明自己人缘好，木暮在一旁，终于忍不住笑出声来，看见三井和赤木都瞪着他，连忙解围道：“好了好了，三井只是太记挂篮球部了对不对。”

三井此刻恨不得德男附身帮忙做题，又想小池老师附身让流川去走廊罚站——这个还是算了，那条「禁止在任何情况下殴打老师」的校规，就是为了这个可恨的一年级量身定做的。他怒视流川，“做你的题！眼睛不要乱看！”流川老老实实承认不会，三井心道跟我说干嘛我也不会，又觉得不能在后辈面前丢掉面子，只好一伸手：“拿给我看看。” 

随手翻了翻练习册，只是高一上学期的基础知识，并没有什么艰涩复杂的内容，三井惊讶于人的记忆，粗粗看过去，上面一大半的题目他居然还有思路，那时他还有好学生的惯性，升入高中的暑假也和其他人一样，上了整整一月的补习班，开学后也是认真听讲按时完成作业的好孩子，甚至住院时也没有松懈太多——直到他对篮球彻底死心，决定放纵自己的时候，他才真正丢弃了这些优等生的习惯。此刻拿着高一的暑期练习册，他恍然间觉得自己还是那个意气风发的十五岁少年，新伤初愈，他还有天空一样无限延伸的未来。

流川惊奇地看着三井鬼使神差地摊开自己的作业簿，按了按自动铅笔，然后飞快开始答题。

三井在计算摩尔浓度，流川托腮看着他。 

三井在配平氧化还原反应方程式，流川趴在桌上看着他。 

三井在研究圆周运动，流川上下眼皮开始交战。 

三井在转换定语从句，流川轻轻阖上眼睫。

三井在默写汉诗，流川滚到了地上。

——扑通！ 

吓得三井周身一震，铅笔在「国文综合」的练习簿上画出一道七扭八歪的线，直直脱手飞出，在空中划出一道漂亮的弧线，然后正中流川的脸。

流川勉强睁开沉重的眼皮，眼前好像有片雾，只有头顶的灯亮得刺眼，泪水不由自主涌了出来，脸上好像被什么东西打了一下，好痛，他还来不及困惑，一片阴云就飘过来笼罩了他，三井目光灼灼，化作愤怒的火舌，领口被一把提起，然后是震耳欲聋的怒吼： 

“流川枫！你上辈子是困死的吗！”

流川坐起来，手背揉着眼睛，眨啊眨的，然后被三井一把拽起来扔到桌子前，手里被塞了一支笔，他一本本翻开作业，然后又放到边上，有点恍惚地说：“学长已经把我今天的份全做完了……”

三井把头发抓成一团，看来不是不报时候未到，古人诚不我欺，自己欠下了八份数学卷子的孽缘，居然一朝在静冈回馈给了流川。 

他努力让自己平复下来，感觉炸开的毛慢慢平顺了下去，克制语调努力云淡风轻地对流川说：“那过来我给你讲讲题吧。”

流川蹭过来，三井突然想起什么，手搭着流川的肩，说你既然犯困不如先去隔壁便利店买杯咖啡，免得一会又睡着了，流川一个劲点头，三井下意识地去摸钱包——然后他如梦初醒，嫌恶地一拍桌子。 

——怎么真把自己当监护人了！ 

他把钱包扔到一旁，对流川吼道：“还不快去！”

三井趴在窗台上，看外面满目灯火，好像浮在夜色里，一星一点地跳动，他看见一个熟悉的影子穿过光与影交融的地方，这段时间让他气急败坏又操碎了心的人，在夏夜的冷气房里，望去心里竟有种发空的暖。

刚才一番奋笔疾书恍如回到两年前，那个时候自己什么都相信，什么都觉得理所当然，于是理所当然地被上了一课，超过了过往所有的课堂经验。兜兜转转又回到原地，两年的时间像蒸发的河，只留下空空荡荡的龟裂河床横亘在那里。他突然觉得自己很孤单，天垂野阔，四围茫茫，离家万里，竟然无人可想。


	5. Chapter 5

流川坐在屋子里喝咖啡，三井抱着作业去找木暮，时间不早，他也不好意思再让木暮等，自己的功课白得像刚入部时樱木的技术，流川的倒是写得满满当当，没有对木暮解释什么，或者本不需解释，木暮什么都懂。

在走廊和木暮漫无边际聊了一阵，道过晚安回房，推门发现流川已经睡着了。 

桌上放着两杯咖啡，一杯已经空了。三井愤愤地想现在假冒伪劣产品真多，有关部门也不管管，连咖啡喝了都能马上睡着，这个世界的运转恐怕哪里出了问题。就这么忧国忧民了一阵，他觉得有点口渴，想着反正看流川那个样子，喝了也不怕失眠，于是他将剩下一杯一饮而尽。

然后他就失眠了。

睡前为了防止前两夜的惨剧，他将所有能搬的东西都堆在两人中间，以一己之力砌起万里长城。现在他们中间有两个旅行包，一堆衣服，两个抱枕，三个篮球，还有一堆林林总总的杂物。

隔着一堆乱七八糟的东西，他终于看不到流川，只能听见隐约的呼吸，三井辗转反侧，盯着天花板发呆。

夜静得有些迫人，失眠的夜里胡思乱想最容易造访，往事汹涌，翻腾在胸口艰于呼吸。他睁大了眼，好像看到两个小时前，他趴在窗台等流川回来，少年的身影在斑驳光影里慢慢清晰，越来越近，是这空濛夏夜的最后一点真实，好像一星自天上坠落的火，就这样掉进他的瞳仁。

三井盯着角落里小小的冷气指示灯，盯得眼睛发酸，咬牙思索他是和静冈五行相克，还是和流川八字不合。自从来到静冈，整整三个晚上，他不是被抢了被子，就是被冻醒，再就是被睡着的人殴打，今天索性自己失眠了，他裹住被子，眼睛半闭着，睫毛一颤一颤的阴影，漏出一点点亮起的天光。

不出意外地，他又带着黑眼圈来到了训练场。

赤木一脸“你能不能换个花样我都懒得吐槽”，扭转头叫木暮召集人集合。三井也没有针锋相对的气势，毕竟连续三夜失眠之下若还能保持吐槽力，也无异于让他在打完翔阳后立马徒手求不定积分。流川倒还正常，早上三井抱着被子揉眼睛的时候，流川也醒了，茫然望着两人中间一堆不知道从哪里变出来的东西，当然，昨晚三井砌起的堡垒现在已然山河破碎，一个篮球通过极其诡异的运行轨迹砸到他脸上，当年踢馆时躲过了流川扔来的球，此时以这种神奇的方式还了回来，另一个则被流川抱在怀里，他盯着莫名冒出的橙色球体，表情有些恍惚。 

“学长，早安……”

“早……”

三井本来习惯性要发作，想了想，昨晚没睡好还真无人可怪，咖啡是他自己要喝的，流川昨晚也没有在梦中对他拳打脚踢或是拿他当抱枕，遂生生把抱怨吞了下去，这种感觉显然不好受，他自觉嗓子被什么滚烫的东西哽了一下，说话带了一丝喑哑，行动仿佛提线木偶，渐渐地如到云端。

然后他就真从云端摔了下来。

夕阳给天地泼了一层赤金，蓊蓊郁郁的树影摇曳在窗外，带着白天没散去的热，从光和影的余韵里缓缓升腾。

三井裹着两床被子，躺在房里，望着窗外光影轮转，试图从繁芜的现状中梳理清楚逻辑，只是一次简单明了的静冈合宿，并无任何特殊，然而他究竟如何沦落到这一步。

连续三夜在冷气低温中饥寒交迫，睡眠时间加起来不超过在家一夜，白天的训练分量丝毫未减，理所当然地，他很累，很困，很冻，于是他生病了。

今天是和常诚高校的第二场练习赛，他在到场时就感觉不对，全身上下除了眼睛和喉咙，尽是冷的，跑不快也跳不高，身体脱离了大脑的命令，似乎冥冥之中另有一个和他对着干的人在提线指引。然后湘北就输了，险败，好在只是第二场练习赛而已，倒也没太介怀。步出赛场时，他只觉得膝盖一软，一种虚脱的酸楚侵蚀了全身，眼前蒙蒙地发暗，木暮焦急的声音杳渺得像在另一个世界。稍事清醒后，木暮带着流川，扶他去了学校医务室，好在只是疲惫过度加受了凉，普通的发热而已，量过体温，被嘱咐了半天，然后拿回一堆五颜六色的药片。 

回到房间后木暮问他要不要吃东西，三井已经累得闭眼就能睡，就算现在告诉他流川明年进军NBA后年带队夺冠大后年回国竞选首相大大后年率领全国移民火星，三井也只会用枕头蒙住头，闷声大吼走开不要吵我睡觉，颇有几分犬儒主义大哲的风范——可惜他现在发烧虚脱，嗓子还哑了，实在吼不出来，只哑着声音道了谢，说没胃口。 

木暮铺好被子，拍了拍流川的肩，然后带上了门。 

他迷迷糊糊地梦见湘南海岸，黑夜吞噬了天地万物，只留下他。海岸线蔓延成过去未来，路灯点染着凄惶，天空流泻成墨蓝的海，满天星斗遥遥闪烁，好像在另一个时空看着他。

只有一星自天上坠落的火，点亮了无数海岬，然后落在他的掌心，似是天地浩大之中，唯一能握住的温暖。 

三井朦胧醒来，疲惫氤氲成雾气，又似有灼灼的光，驱散了一切困顿。

流川正看着他。 

此刻正如方才梦里的黑。室内没有开灯，也不知道自己睡了多久，建筑的隔绝似乎不复存在，室内室外的夜融为一体，天地为栋宇，四望茫然，而身边只有流川。

真是难为流川没有睡着。三井突然有些感动，他想强撑着坐起，流川扶住了他。

“学长饿了吧。” 

三天来的第一场好眠终于让身体恢复了人类的本能，三井点点头。 

流川往他背后塞了一个抱枕，站起来开了灯，然后走出门外。 

能吃什么，倒不指望。这地方偏得很，只是离常诚近，合宿几天解决用餐的学校饭堂，这个时候早就关门打烊。除了街道拐角处那家24小时便利店，附近能称得上商业中心的，就是楼下的自动贩卖机了……

流川果然买了杯面回来。 

伴着撕开调料包的声音，温暖的香气升腾起来，三井瞬间精神了不少。流川端着泡好的面，坐到三井跟前。 

揭开盖子的一瞬间，他们同时意识到，流川忘记找店员要餐具了。

三井觉得自己病得有点严重，他居然在流川的脸上读出了赧然之色，流川低声说了句抱歉，准备站起身，一只手搭上了他的手肘。 

三井轻轻拉过流川，摇摇头说不必了。然后直起身子，就着流川的手，在碗边喝了几口汤，嘴唇被烫了一下，身体轻轻颤抖，流川眼睫微动，终于还是伸出另一只手，轻轻抚上他的背。

流川右手捧着碗，小心翼翼地倾斜一个不紧不慢的弧度，左手缓缓离开三井的身体，虚扶着他，却并没有再贴上去，又隔着衣料，手心竟有微微的汗 

这是最不加掩饰的温度吗？他不禁有些发呆。

大门传来一声轻响，他们同时回头，只见木暮穿着睡衣，倚门站着，手里拿着勺子和叉子，笑得眉眼弯弯。

“刚才在窗口看见流川买了杯面回来，想着你们可能需要这个，就过来了。”木暮笑着晃了晃手上的叉子，“没有打扰到吧？三井你感觉怎样？”

很长时间三井一直怀疑，都是学校统一制式的旅行包，木暮那只一定是黑洞成精。每次合宿，木暮的旅行袋都会被他打造成哆啦A梦，他亲眼目睹写不出国文作业的石井去木暮房间搬回一本《广辞苑》，又看见他塞给安田一本研究社新英和辞典，甚至三井在去串门时看见他和赤木坐在地上煮咖啡，颇有点一觞一咏畅叙幽情的意思，而当宫城跑过来聊天，随口说了句好饿，木暮回身从包里翻出一袋味增汤包时，三井终于目瞪口呆地鼓起了掌。 

感谢哆啦A梦，不对，湘北的妈，还是不对……总之感谢木暮，三井感激涕零地接过叉子，食物带来的饱足是无法比拟的快乐，三天来的疲惫、梦里的倦怠空虚被一扫而空，只剩下满是烟火气的幸福和满足。他喝下最后几口面汤，满意地擦擦额上的汗，长出了一口气，手扶着肚子，重重向后仰倒。 

流川扔掉空碗，顺道去洗叉子。哗哗的水声将他的思绪拉回现实，他才发现，不知不觉左手已经酸了。 

虽然只是短短一瞬，触感却如此真实。过去他们不是没有过肢体接触，不论是对阵海南的上半场，他竭力追分后被三井一把勾住脖子，然后欣喜若狂地敲着他的脑袋，还是那次骑车载着三井，因为自己的路痴两人进行了一场单车版城市半日游，三井一面生硬地环着他的腰，一面痛斥他为家乡增添无数交通安全隐患，还害得自己英名尽毁，要像个小女生一样缩在单车后座，顺便威胁他严禁传扬此事……可那是向外的，是男孩子间的打打闹闹，和小时候扮鬼的游戏并没有什么不同。惟独刚才的一触，隔着薄而透的夏衣，病中的躯体滚烫，似能感到肌肤之下血液的流动，连带着烫到了他的手指。

此刻的三井，脱去了一切被赋予的身份，不是前MVP，不是队中的SG，不是三年级的学长，而是一个无干外物的人，他终于感受到了最真实的三井，心脏因鼓动的血而漏跳了一拍，触碰到又缩回手，然后呆呆停在原地。 

流川觉得自己全身透凉，一种虚无的紧张让血液凝固成冰，只有指掌间的一处，是热的。 

他就这样保持着这个姿势，不愿离开，也不敢靠近，和三井的后背隔了一厘米的距离。那个人在他的臂弯，又不在他的臂弯，是只需要推进一厘米就能触碰的真实，却始终无法越过那无形的壁障。

就这样他的手臂僵直地悬在空中，待到三井从从容容地吃完面，早已又酸又痛。


	6. Chapter 6

第二天三井没有去训练，虽然一夜黑甜，但热度还没有退，木暮拉着赤木过来看了一眼，见流川正比照着贴在胶袋上的说明纸，把昨天拿回的那堆五颜六色的药片笨拙地分成三份，用纸包好放在枕边。三井听见进门的动静，勉强睁开眼睛，眼底一片红，嘴唇微微张了一下，却说不出话，看得赤木都不忍心骂他掉链子，和木暮点点头，两人便带上门走了。

中午流川带了便当回来，看见三井正倚着墙，被子裹在腿上，捧着书看着开心，流川忍不住凑上去看是什么书，见是国文暑假作业。

“学长为什么看国文作业？”

“实在太无聊了，睡不着，又没电视可看，国文作业好歹有点文字……” 

三井把作业甩到一边，迫不及待地打开便当盒，饿了一早上，饭堂潦草敷衍的便当似也有莫大的吸引力。

流川看着三井吞下一个海苔蛋卷，喉结动了动。

“学长，为什么国文作业也能看得这么开心？” 

“因为啊……”三井似乎想到什么，展颜而笑，“我看到了一句话。”

“什么话？”

三井伸长了手去捡作业簿，刚才被他随手一扔，早飞到了房间的对角，流川想起身去拿，却被三井一把拉住。

流川感到自己的左腕被三井握在手里，学长应该还在发热吧，肌肤相贴的那处滚烫得很，他的左臂又僵住了。

三井拉过他的手腕，握着他的左手，拉到怀里，流川一瞬间睁大了眼。

签字笔尖触到掌心，又凉又痒，指尖碰到了三井写字的右手。流川进来时拉开了窗子，生涩的风吹进来，带着风铃的清响，利落透明地敲在心上。

「公達に狐化けたり宵の春。」（注：与谢芜村俳句，中译“狐狸变作公子身，灯夜乐游春”。） 

三井甩开流川的手，扔掉笔，笑得向后仰倒，头撞到了墙壁，“刚刚在课外阅读看到的，好玩吧！” 

“学长！”流川想伸手挡住他的脑袋，却败给了一秒的迟疑。“你在笑这个么。”

狐狸这个外号，是樱木取的，感觉多冒犯倒也说不上，只是从来被他归类为「阅后即删」罢了。本是无关紧要的东西，除了樱木也没有人会这样叫，而现在突然发现，居然有人会记在心里，连俳句的发现都要特地告诉他。一瞬间他觉得，这个莫名其妙的外号也没有那么招人烦了。

他凝视着写了字的掌心，白皙肤色的映衬下笔迹格外显眼，鲜活得像花火绽放的夏夜。

“我明白了。”流川的眼神和缓下来，嘴角微微上扬。 

“虽然现在不是春天……不过，”他从手心移开视线，望着三井的脸，“学长想去夏日祭的话，等IH结束，我会陪你的。” 

“咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳……”闻此言三井终于剧烈咳嗽起来，眼角湿润，流川终于有了勇气去抚他的背，“谁、谁要和你这家伙去夏日祭啊！” 

夏日祭吗？他对夏日祭最深的记忆，反而是四岁那年，穿着浅蓝条纹的浴衣，蹲在池边捞水气球。满池五颜六色，载沉载浮，可是不知道怎么，自己只想要那个橙色的球，四岁的小男孩，连铁钩都拿不稳，趴在池沿上伸长手，好像勾住了一点点，球却挣了出去，漾出几圈涟漪，他失败了好几次，最后钩子脱了手，脚底一滑，人也差点栽进水里，他趴在池边，看着那个橙色的球在池子另一头蹦蹦跳跳，好像在嘲笑他，他终于委屈地哭了起来。爸爸在一边，虽然自小宠爱这个独子，但信奉“男孩子不可以用哭解决问题”的教育理念，只是笑着等他哭完，于是他更加无助，这时一只手帮他捞起那个橙色的水气球，“你想要这个吗？”，大概是附近高中的女生，他接过球道谢，却带着眼泪，怔怔地望着女孩子浴衣振袖上青色的竹叶。 

现在想想，自己当时为什么要执着于那个橙色的球呢？庙会上明明什么都有，章鱼烧、棉花糖、苹果糖……可是四岁的他一手拎着那个橙色的球，一手被父亲牵着，却仍然忍不住皱着鼻子，还带着痛哭的惯性，一抽一抽地哽咽。不过这似乎成了一种预示，十三年过去了，他仍然执着于另一个橙色的球。大概一些事，在那个哭泣的夏夜已然注定，过去其实是另一种未来。

三井把思绪拽回现实，自从招惹上面前这个一年级，就变得又是单车后座又是夏日祭，这种拙劣的少女漫风格是怎么回事，可惜他既没有兴趣坐在单车后座尖叫，更没有兴趣在漫天焰火下拽着流川的袖子星星眼，他瞪了流川一眼，“和你天天招来篮球馆的那帮女生去吧，别找我！”

“不要。”

“这么浪漫的场合当然要和女生去啊！然后在焰火下拉起手……” 

“学长又不喜欢女孩子。” 

“什……咳咳咳咳……”三井正捧着流川端来的热茶吃药，闻言差点把整杯水呛进肺里，因为咳嗽，手也剧烈颤抖，胸前湿了一大片，他拽过流川递来的纸巾胡乱擦着，一面有气无力地说：“谁说我不喜欢女孩子的……”

“那天在横滨，学长带我找诊所那次，”流川眨眨眼，盯着一滴晶亮的水珠沿着三井下巴的线条滑落，然后滴在胸前，“碰上了那几个吵死人的女生，学长说，谁说我喜欢女孩子了。”

“……”

“学长，不要抵赖。”

三井默然。那天他只是随口胡说湘北的女生漂亮，不料迎面遇上的却是这三位，被流川直截了当地理解成自己喜欢这款，吓得他口不择言地大喊“谁说我喜欢女孩子”，那时也没有过多在意这句话。不过，说到喜欢的话，喜欢究竟是一种怎样的感情呢，他喜欢很多东西，喜欢篮球，喜欢小动物，喜欢打游戏，喜欢看小说，可是喜欢一个人又待如何？喜欢一个女孩子又待如何？如果……不是女孩子呢，又待如何？男性应该和女性在一起，似乎是自己潜移默化间已然接受的社会准则，然而过去的他，被女孩子或明或暗地表示好感时都无动于衷，倒和性别无关，只是自己从未喜欢上谁，可是「喜欢」这种不讲道理的情感，一旦到来，又怎会循规蹈矩地遵守那些人为的规范呢？

他竟一时说不出话，只是望着窗外郁郁夏木，绿叶罅隙间漏下细碎的金。 

“学长？”

“走开——我要换衣服！”

晚上流川回来，照样带了饭，又帮他备好了吃药的热茶。中午的事流川没有提，他也乐得不尴尬，继续像没事人一样使唤流川。流川默默看着他，没说什么多余的话，躺了一天精神好了许多，他吃过药，觉得无聊，想给自己找些事情做，正好流川在写物理作业，他便凑了上去，见流川正把右手扳来扳去。

流川本在用物理功课掩盖内心的不平静。其实他想得有点多，万年冰山的脸上根本看不到心内的翻江倒海。过去给学长添了很多麻烦，不论是连累他翘了一天训练，导致被队长处罚，还是因为自己的睡相和习惯，害得他三夜没有睡好，在这合宿的异乡生病，都让他心里颇为愧疚，只是他实在欠缺表达的能力，不知道该怎样传达这种心情。学长那样一戳就炸的人，虽然总是凶他，不耐烦他，但每一次，总是在他需要的时候，恰到好处地在那里，虽然自己冒犯了那么多，学长似乎并没有放在心上，只是带着他向前走，他只要亦步亦趋地跟在那个身影后面，就会觉得安心。若说这些尚是理性思维的翻覆，可那晚始终不敢靠近的一厘米又是什么呢？看到学长生病后的揪心又是什么呢？被他差唤的心甘情愿，又是什么呢？

那天木暮扶着病倒的三井回来，他们一起帮他盖好被子，学长安静地睡着，他坐在身旁，漫天夕照烧尽了白昼，天色从绀碧酿成酡红，然后一点点暗下去。他没有起身，只是看着三井的脸，被安睡洗濯得明净澄澈，他居然轻轻叹了一口气，悄悄伸出手掌，小心地覆上三井的眼睫，感觉到睫毛微微动了一下，他像触电一般，慌忙移开了手。

流川莫名有些紧张，决定转移话题。 

“学长，这一题……” 

“笨蛋，这一题要用左手定则的，你和右手过不去干嘛？” 

他挨着流川坐了下来。

“左手不是辅助吗……” 

“这是物理！物理！”他狠狠敲了一下那颗毛绒绒的脑袋，只是病还没好，手上没什么力气，“你小子脑子里除了篮球就没有别的东西吗！” 

流川直直看着他，唇角扬起，“当然有。” 

树影摇摇晃晃，筛下星辰凡几，一时间室内空气沉寂，只有并肩而坐的两人，和地上的影子。 

浑身不自在，明明只有面前这个一年级的在看他，三井却觉得自己仿佛置身于万众的审视之下，向来不怯场的他居然紧张了，一时间手足无措，他终于决心打破这种奇怪的氛围，试图把话题转回高中生的日常，“左手定则你会吗？”

“不会。”

“真是的……我来教你。”三井伸出左手，比划着磁力线、电流和导体运动方向，见流川还是一脸心不在焉的茫然，登时火冒三丈，一把抓起流川的左手，“你能不能认真一点！”

突然他觉得掌心被什么东西烫了一下，心脏内血液汹涌，吓得他瞬间松开了手。

然而并没有松开，流川的右手握了上来。

他挣了挣，没有挣脱，反而被流川抓得更紧了些，能感觉到掌心薄薄的茧，微热的体温，和不知道什么原因的轻轻颤抖。

“学长……” 

他粗暴地打断流川的话，“做你的题！不要东张西望！”

“学长。”

“明天还有比赛，今天的作业写……”

“我喜欢你。” 

中午的时候他还在想，喜欢一个人，究竟是怎样的感觉，「喜欢」这种不讲道理的情感，一旦降临，又怎会囿于斧凿的条条框框。

只是现在他才明白，「喜欢」确实是蛮不讲理的，足以砸得人头晕脑胀，抑或，头破血流？

他忘记了要挣开流川的手，一瞬间似乎全身的力气被抽空，只能怔怔地盯着面前的人。 

“你喜欢女孩子也没关系，我还是喜欢你。”

“谁说我喜欢女孩子了！”三井终于有力气抓狂了，他已经不知道这个问题的标准答案是什么，只是出于本能地想反驳流川……天啊这尴尬的场景能不能快进。 

“不喜欢最好，那就喜欢我吧。” 

“喂！”手还被流川紧紧握着，这一切到底是真的还是假的，流川是到底是真的还是假的，他自己到底是真的还是假的，只是普普通通的合宿，为什么会变成这个样子……他全身虚浮，又有一种缺乏实感的恍惚，只想把一切拧回正轨，索性自暴自弃地大喊：“你这是什么命令的语气啊！把我这个学长放到哪里了！” 

流川拉着他的手，轻轻放在胸口。隔着薄薄的衣服，他能感到手掌下沸腾的鼓动。那一脉热血似乎全涌向他的掌心，是燃烧的冰，是凝结的火，从冷到热，从温热到滚烫，他突然觉得自己的心脏，正和着一样的节拍跳动。

“这里。”流川说。

Fin.


	7. 番外：千灯夜

夏天是什么呢？

是檐下叮叮当当的风铃，还是洒满阳光亮晶晶的海？是午后的慵懒阳光，还是树荫下打盹的猫？ 是划过新干线窗外浓得化不开的绿和蓝，山和水？是漫长的白昼，还是无尽的训练？还是夏日祭的金鱼、水气球、习习的晚风、绽放的花火？

不，都不是，对于三井寿来说，这个夏天除了全国大赛，还有无穷无尽的麻烦——和流川枫的。

他们正蹑手蹑脚地穿过更衣室旁的安全通道，一边篮球馆大门正被流川命们淤积得水泄不通，此起彼伏的尖叫里，三井捂住耳朵，拧着眉头，狠狠地瞪着流川道：“吵死了，你能不能管管？”

“关我什么事。”流川哼了一声，表示不屑。

“这些吵得要死的女生不是你招来的吗？你不管她们难道管……”

话头飘在空中被流川截断，“对，我当然不管她们，我管你就好。”

“住口！”

“学长，8月15日要到了。”

“哦？”

“学长，夏日祭。”

“啊？”

“学长，说好一起去的。？

“喂！”

去广岛前的静冈合宿，本是一次再寻常不过的集训，一切的一切都怪分配钥匙那时，自己的好队友们居然让他和流川落了单，再回过神来自己就莫名和流川住到了一间，顺便害得他三天没睡，一场高烧，之后流川向他告白，他恍恍惚惚应了，病好后回到神奈川，紧接着去广岛，紧张的训练和赛程让人无暇顾及其他，静冈种种他便当做了发热带来的幻觉。

然而，流川热切的注视，场上愈加无间的配合，都在向他证实这不是幻觉——以及，约会的请求。

三井倒不排斥和流川出去玩，至多对将此行为硬冠上“约会”之名表示抗议。只是回来后面临暑假补习，加上非战之罪却惨败爱和，部里上下斗志昂扬，新队长宫城接手后成天琢磨怎么把自己变成鬼，琢磨的结果是全队被他训成了鬼。从每天的日程来看，哪有那个火星时间出去玩，好在对于高中学渣而言，最不值钱的就是上课（自然，某种程度上学霸也符合这个定律），两人不拍即合，决定好好发掘用来上课的地球时间。

郁郁葱葱的树叶在薰风里沙沙作响，不紧不慢的蝉鸣，悠然得像老人闲坐讲古的平直语调，站在夏末晨光筛下的清荫里，三井正百无聊赖地踢着脚下的一小块石头。

抬腕看看已然十点半，和流川约好今天翘课，基于两个一八五上下的男生实在显眼——除非风纪委员会全是没戴眼镜的木暮，否则将他们捉拿归案简直易如庶民上篮——三井遂提议分头翻墙，然后十点在一街之外的转角处汇合，现在半小时过去，他从便利店买了本篮球杂志，半个上午翻到卷边，流川依然杳杳无踪，只好趁午休时间硬着头皮遛回学校。

进门就看见樱木拿着一沓纸片热情洋溢地发着，三井没好气地打了声招呼，“又是哪个不开眼的记者把你拍进去了？”然后被旁边宫城满溢的杀气惊得后背一凉，顺着宫城的手指他看到了流川的大幅照片——被挂在布告栏——此人蓄意逃课，态度嚣张，特此公告，以儆效尤。

“不是校方太狡猾，而是我方太无能……”弄清来龙去脉后，三井抱着头痛苦蹲下。

这天早上，流川九点五十准时从墙头一跃而下，他的规划刚刚好，不紧不慢还能提早五分钟到达约定地点；他的动作刚刚好，奇袭时该有的悄无声息简直完美；他的地点就不那么好了，攀上的墙头，恰好正对湘北外的公交站；他的时间简直糟糕，跳下来的时候，小池老师正在下车。

于是手提文件袋的小池老师脚刚落地，就看见一不明物体从天而降，不偏不倚地落在他的面前三十厘米处。虽然从小就知天上不会掉馅饼，却不知天上会掉流川，小池老师大惊失色，看清流川的脸后由惊转怒，当即拖着他去了训导处。

事后三井狠狠敲着流川的脑袋，“你的脑子是养金鱼的吗！跳墙就不知道先看看周围吗？”

“太想见学长了，实在没法顾及那么多。”流川捂着头，可怜兮兮地看着三井。

“你跑不就好了！小池老师跑得过你吗！”三井绝望地晃着流川的头。

“可是我怕连累学长……”

差点脱口而出的“关我什么事”和蓄势待发的一万句吐槽忽然一齐哽在喉头，噎了半晌，最后三井只揉了揉流川的脑袋，叹口气道，“算了，下次吧。”

之后偷闲的两次约会也不尽如人意，一次是假期的横滨，流川倒能改过自新，吸取了上次骑车载着三井迷路到中华街的教训，做足了准备工作，三井见到他时，只见他左手地图右手旅行手册，胸前还挂着相机，一路倒是顺遂，就是三井总觉得哪里不对劲，几个小时后他终于反应过来，如果公休日蹲在新干线横滨站的门口，相同打扮的人十分钟大概能看见两百个——还不包括旅行团——以本地人视角而论，这种约会实在体验极差。

再一次两人不敢玩花样，流川遂提议去天台。天台，多少人在此打开心扉互诉衷肠，又在此洒下狗血最终奔赴分手圣地落日海滩……可惜这只是校园漫画带来的错觉，三井向来对这种拙劣的浪漫嗤之以鼻，倒不是因为品位卓绝，而是他着实有心理阴影——高二时他带着一帮人在天台围殴宫城，却收获了混不良以来最惨烈战绩（此后他的最惨战绩常战常新，终于在体育馆事件时达到顶峰，此是后话，不表。）高三开学时德男几个摩拳擦掌说要教训嚣张的一年级，午休后却披红挂彩地回到了教室，一脸万紫千红，在班主任孜孜不倦地盘问下，只好咬着牙讪讪说被车撞了，下午校园里便回荡着高三3班堀田同学中午遭遇车祸请同学们出行注意交通安全的广播，三井只觉丢脸不已，痛定思痛得出结论，自己连同小弟都命犯天台，这种见证了斑斑血泪的地方，他实在没法拥有任何与浪漫或者绮丽搭边的幻想。如果他知道当时一挑四的就是面前这个缠着自己上天台的面瘫学弟，大概“天台”两个字在湘北篮球部都要成为敏感词。

对天台敏感的，除了三井，还有校方，最近隔壁私立名校有个优等生因为学习压力太大跳了楼，学校警惕不已，然而当代高中生的心灵远比海底针难测，与其加强心理健康教育，远不如对天台严防死守来得简单。三井和流川刚踏上天台，瞬间从地面各个角落里冒出无数佩戴红袖章的老师，大喊同学不要想不开，然后齐齐朝教学楼跑来，身形诡谲神鬼莫测，三井一把按倒流川，连滚带爬地拖着以脸着地的流川躲进了楼梯间，听着老师们嘈杂的脚步声远去，再看着面前流川灰头土脸一脸茫然的样子，他绝望地想大概全国的谍报鬼才忍术高手都来湘北防止学生自杀了。

此时的三井只是绝望，回到教室后他真的想死了——女生们围坐一团，正兴高采烈地议论着“诶诶你知道吗我们学校有两个男生想要殉情耶！”

“学长，夏日祭。”

不达目的誓不休的语句将三井的思绪拉回现实，经过三次失败的约会，流川居然越挫越勇了吗。“算了反正你马上要去国青队报道，见一面少一面了，那就去吧。”他大度地挥挥手。

流川丝毫没有听出三井的口无遮拦，开心得语调都上扬了几个调值，“一言为定了，夏日祭！”

“你们要去夏日祭吗？”随着宫城的声音，一只手搭在了三井肩上，顺便挤开了流川，是樱木的。

丝毫不在意流川要杀人的目光，宫城举起胳膊，勾住了三井的脖子，“那我们一起去吧！”

三井左边挂着宫城，右边挂着樱木，只觉得肩膀要压断了，膝盖也随着弯了弯，

“咳……”清醒时的流川还是颇为尊重队长的，他一脚把樱木踹开，然而对于宫城的不满只能寄托在咳嗽中。

“你们在说夏日祭？”赤木和木暮也跟了上来，“赤木老大和木暮学长今天要引退了，”宫城想起什么似的，“正好趁着这个机会，所有人去玩一玩也好。”他左手打了个响指，眼睛一转，笑嘻嘻地盯着三井，“三井你说怎么样？”

“在说怎么样之前，我只有一个请求，”三井装作对流川视为不见，“你们能不能先放开我。”

“咳咳咳咳咳……”流川的咳得愈加剧烈，可惜宫城并不能听出这咳嗽的微言大义来，反倒引来樱木肆无忌惮的嘲笑，狐狸你如此病弱还是回家躺着吧。樱木魔性的笑声和流川不满的咳嗽混在一起，三井比任何时候都想要一纸退部书来证明自己和这群人没有关系。

正头疼怎么当队长的宫城当天便宣布了周六全队一起去夏日祭，庆祝IH归来，庆祝新的篮球部诞生，送别三年级学长退队，送别樱木去复健中心，送别流川去国青队，虽然此事的当事人并不想以此方式被送别……总而言之理由多得是，少掉一天训练还可以呼朋引伴出游的福利，自然得到了全队上下的一致拥护——除了流川，可惜冰块脸表现出的极力反对和鼎力支持并没有什么不同，更让他吃惊的是，三井居然也和大家一起，满面春风地支持队长德政。流川一阵冲动，嘴唇张开的瞬间手臂却被用力抓住，温度和触感不用回头就知道是谁，他乖乖闭上了嘴。

训练结束后他们踏着月光向车站走去，三井的书包挂在流川车把手上。

“学长，夏日祭。”

“……你是不会说别的词了吗流川枫？”

篮球部全员带上两位经理，除去他们也有十五人，浩浩荡荡走出去，别说是约会了，就是抢亲都有人信，说是电灯泡简直是对电灯泡的羞辱，这绝不是篮球部全员在他们的夏日祭之约上发光发热，而是他们妄图用一己私情破坏集体行动。

听三井讲完这个道理的流川有点沮丧，刘海也被夜风吹得乱糟糟的。

“学长，怎么办？”

“跑掉不就好了！”三井满不在乎地说，他顺手抢下挂在车把手上的背包，三步两步跳进电车站，还回头对流川眨了眨眼睛，留下一年级在原地发呆。

“……参加活动中途跑掉难道不是更恶劣吗？”

三井说得轻描淡写，准备倒没有松懈，天生队长命换言之就是十足劳碌命，当晚回去后他把自己关进卧室，大门不出二门不迈，父母以为他终于转性，开始悬梁刺股，感动得流水般往房里送点心。直到窗外渺远的天空泛起一点白光，桌上散落着乱七八糟的点心包装纸，残留着咖啡的白瓷杯放在一边，三井放下笔，先揉肚子再揉眼睛，写字台中央的图纸上，勾满了五颜六色的记号。

白鸟扑棱棱从头顶飞过，偶尔飘下一两片羽毛，脚下弯弯曲曲的山道空中挂满了灯笼，一片一片的红，摊贩们已经迫不及待地开始准备，棉花糖的甜香混着章鱼烧的味道，顺着空气中浮动的微微的热，齐齐迎面扑来，似乎包含了这烟火人间的所有幸福。

周六他们比队里的约定时间提早了三十分钟到达夏日祭地点，站在一片高地上，三井哗啦啦抖开一张纸，赫然是92年横滨花火大会的地形图，五颜六色地勾勒了各种路线，不用说自然是他奋战一宿的成果。

流川托着下巴，“不愧是学长。”

三井把地图挂到旁边的树上，空出手来指点江山，“你看，这里，”他指着一条黄色的线，旁边画了一根香蕉，以昭示边上那团意义不明的线是他画的猩猩，“有个卖章鱼烧的，赤木那种没品的人，肯定上来就吃这种填肚子的东西，赤木过去了木暮自然要去；”他顿了顿，敲着另一根红色的线，“这是离集合点最近的棉花糖摊点，女孩子来夏日祭一定会先尖叫着扑向草莓棉花糖，不要问我是怎么知道的……”

他觉得浑身不自在，回头一看流川正目光灼灼地盯着他，“不，我必须问，学长你是怎么知道的？”

“这是常识，常识！生活阅历不过关的小鬼一边玩去。”三井毫不理会流川没来由的醋意，继续挥斥方遒，“自然，樱木和宫城会跟着她们走了。所以，我们只要避开这两条路线，就一定能脱逃成功！”

“那其他人呢？”

“其他人先不用管。”三井胸有成竹，“所以现在的问题，是怎样成功地隐蔽自己。”

“我有准备，”流川在背包里掏出一个稻荷神面具，“戴上这个，他们就认不出来了。”

“……”三井瞪了流川一眼，一把扯过面具，扣到自己脸上，沉声道：“你看我像谁？”

流川歪着头，想了一会，诚实又严谨地说：“你像三井学长。”

“这不就结了！”三井把面具扔到流川怀里，“这玩意有个鬼用！连自己都骗不到。”

志在必得的谋划开局即被否，流川有些茫然，“那怎么办？”

“唉，你看，这种事指望一年级小鬼是不行的，”三井瞳仁得意一转，“还好我计划周全，早有准备！”

他打开背包，伸手进去费力地掏了半天，拿出一个棱角分明的东西。竟然是一部手提电话。

“咦？”

“偷老爸的。他今天调休，我趁他午睡拿出来了。”三井把电话在手里颠了两下。

流川表现出了难得的顾全大局，“可是……会不会有工作上的事情找叔叔？”

“你当我和你一样没脑子啊！”三井颇有些不满，“睡觉前我特地问过他，他今天哪儿也不去，就在家休息，反正就算有事，也能打我家电话嘛！”

“唔……”流川摸着下巴想了片刻，问出萦绕心底的忧虑，“那，今天回家被发现的话，学长会不会挨打？”他的手指抚上三井的面庞，眼神诚恳，“我会担心的。”

“放开！大庭广众之下你能不能别那么肉麻！”三井拍掉流川的手，“我什么时候沦落到要一年级的小子担心？再说……”他志得意满，“有太郎在呢。”

“太郎……学长有哥哥？”

“胡说什么啊，太郎是我家的狗！”

太郎是三井家的狗，从幼崽到现在的成年大狗，它为三井背了无数锅，从小时候住在一户建，三井在院子里“练投篮”砸了自家窗户，到长大了搬进Tower mansion，养伤时毛手毛脚打碎妈妈最爱的花瓶，他都轻车熟路顺理成章地推到狗身上去，这次他也想得颇为周到，回家后就把电话藏到太郎的窝里，在父母满地寻找时他先一步抢出邀功，若爸爸雷霆震怒他还要做出「太郎它不懂事它还是个孩子您怎么可以和它计较」的兄友弟恭……啊呸，反正就是类似戏码来。总而言之，太郎除了是宠物，还是三井从小到大的背锅侠，兢兢业业，任劳任怨，鞠躬尽瘁，虽然早就到了养老的年限，仍然背锅不已。

流川和三井躲在一棵树下，商量着下一步约会……不对，作战计划。

天色已然黑了下来，祭典来的人多，浑水摸鱼逃走自然难不倒他们。电话响了，三井接起，信号另一端的德男正缩在电话亭里，小心翼翼探出半个脑袋，审慎地观察着对面赤木一行人的动态。

“什么你说赤木居然没有去章鱼烧而是直奔去买棉花糖？少女心的大猩猩是什么奇行种！”

电话放回包里，三井把地图抖得哗哗作响，“猩猩变异了，我们的计划需要改变。”他想象着人高马大的赤木手持粉色草莓棉花糖的样子，忍不住一阵恶寒。

此刻的赤木确实手持草莓棉花糖，两支，晴子和彩子的，自从六岁开始，帮妹妹在庙会买棉花糖便是他当仁不让的任务，赤木不算太费力地挤开人群，看着晴子和一群队友站在灯下的身影，心爱的引以为豪的妹妹，穿着粉色浴衣，细白的手指握着团扇，遮了半边脸轻轻地笑，他突然有些恍惚，好像晴子昨天还是随时平地摔的小小姑娘，今天就已经成了面前花一样的少女，会有心事也会有喜欢的人。

等等……喜欢的人？

流川枫？不见了？

赤木停住了脚步，狐疑的目光扫过一排跳动着红色灯火的脸。

三井寿，也不见了？

感叹时光飞逝的少年心事一秒烟消云散，赤木的声音在夏日祭的欢快氛围中格外低沉：“那两个家伙呢？”

众人你看看我，我看看你，如梦初醒地发现丢了两个人。

三井寿就算了，从高一就孜孜不倦和自己作对，也不指望在这时良心发现，流川枫的消失，则格外令他不爽，新人入部那天晴子一早在玄关等他，红着脸有些扭捏地要他帮忙打听流川的爱好，他一口答应，队员自我介绍时装作不经意地问了，谁知流川枫也老实不客气，答了个“睡觉”，言者固然无心，可十七八岁的男孩子难免懂些绮思，回到家晴子早就迫不及待，悄悄把他拉进房间，他看着妹妹期待的眼神，脸上红一阵白一阵，闷了好久才斥道：“写你的作业去！乱七八糟的事别问！”晴子扁了嘴，“哥哥好凶。”然后委屈了好几天。后来流川梦中殴打老师和骑车都能睡着的故事传遍了校园，他才知道流川回答爱好是睡觉确实是出于诚实，且睡觉就是字面意义的睡觉，赤木丝毫没有意识到晴子受委屈是因为自己以灵长类之心度单细胞之腹，而直接把账记到了流川头上。

居然还敢逃掉夏日祭的集体活动，不可原谅！赤木重重一挥手，恨恨地从牙缝里迸出一个字，“追！”可惜他手上紧握着的不是令箭或者宝刀，而是草莓棉花糖，实在不足以表达他怒发冲冠的气势。

“老大说得对，不顾集体擅自行动的人，必须抓回来！”宫城上前一步，义愤填膺地说。

身为新队长打着一堆冠冕堂皇的旗号组织全队活动，宫城也确实有自己的小算盘，归队半年来一直以各种理由约彩子出门，都被她一笔带过，轻轻巧巧地像蜻蜓掠过盛夏平静的湖。痛定思痛后，宫城决定曲线救国，利用集体行动的方式让彩子出门，再想办法让自己和她一起落单，岂不美哉。同样心怀鬼胎的樱木表现出了惊人的领悟力，“小三和狐狸真是可恶！为了提高抓捕效率，我们应该分头行动！”

彩子跳到晴子身边，抓着她的手臂，“是呀是呀，我就和晴子一道吧！”瞳仁狡黠一轮，“赤木学长，把妹妹借我一晚上，保证原物奉还！”

「可恶，猩猩/老大要跟在晴子/彩子身边了！」笨蛋二人组愤愤地想。

这边，三井正和流川玩投篮机。

县内数一数二的全能射手跑来玩这种小孩子游戏，大抵等同于让数学博士去算小学数学，想来没有哪个数学博士热衷计算小学意义上的1+1=2，偏偏有全能的射手对投篮机乐此不疲。流川看着三井毫无悬念地在投入了一球又一球，明明漫不经心的动作却依然如教科书一般，旁边的人们都停下了手中的球，围成一个密不透风的圈看三井投篮，待他赢光了今晚的奖品后，人群终于后知后觉地鼓起了掌。

老板哭丧着脸望着密不透风的围观群众、空空如也的奖品台和投篮机：“这位小哥，你是隔壁派来砸场子的吧？”

电话铃声大作，三井玩得兴起，头也不回地命令流川接电话。

“学长，堀田说赤木前辈左边是一家章鱼烧一家苹果糖一家雪花冰……”

“不管他！棉花糖不可能在这条路……”三井满不在乎，突然眼角余光瞥过右边——看见雪花冰的招牌正高高招展，他一个激灵，扭头望去，右边相连的店铺，正是一家雪花冰一家苹果糖和一家章鱼烧，人群黑压压的头顶之上，赤木沉沉的面孔格外显眼。

“靠！”三井来不及想明明去买棉花糖的赤木怎么会来到这条路，慌不择路地扔下钱，找零和赢来的奖品也通通不要了，拽着流川冲破还没来得及反应的人群拔腿狂奔。

赤木的脸在黑色浴衣的映衬下格外得黑，整个人像铁塔一般，身高让他能够轻松在人群中取得瞭望塔的视角，何况与他相隔三个摊位的地方，两个一八五上下狂奔的大男生引起的骚动也是难以忽视的。

“两个混蛋……”赤木握紧了拳，准备追上去，将两人痛殴一顿捉拿归案，木暮的声音恰到好处地在脑后响起：“樱木啊，你要好好照顾晴子哦！”

什么？

他脚步骤停，怒火填膺，扭头就看见樱木脸上泛着可疑的红晕，嚣张地笑着，“投篮机！晴子小姐，请检阅天才两万球的训练成果吧！”而老板哭丧着脸连连摆手，“对不起客人今天有人来砸场子小店不营业了请您谅解……”晴子站在旁边，用画了朝颜花的团扇掩口浅笑，眉眼弯弯。这个小子，居然浑水摸鱼打晴子主意！他三步两步上前，一拳焊在樱木头顶，压着他的脑袋对老板欠身道：“不好意思，后辈给您添麻烦了。”然后撇下不明就里依旧连连摆手的老板，拎着樱木的后颈转身而去。

木暮望着三井和流川跑远的方向，悄悄推了推眼镜。

“赤木是怎么了，今天就不按常理出牌，少女心爆炸就算了，怎么买完棉花糖又跑到这条路上来了？”

三井百思不得其解，自然，这一切都怪德男那边信息不全。他手扶着墙，气喘吁吁，群青色浴衣的腰带本来系得就松，加上狂奔一路，襟怀大敞，衣料水波一般在晚风里鼓动，露出的皮肤上泛着浅浅的红，流川竟然有些怔怔。

“不管了不管了！”三井决定把猩猩抛诸脑后，他拉过发呆的流川，去旁边买了两杯刨冰，一边走，一边大口大口地吃着，跑步带起的热瞬间退了下去，风吹来甚是清爽。

流川眼眸微动，正瞥见三井的侧颜，头顶是随着长街和山道穿成线的灯笼，在空中流淌成红色的月华，勾勒出三井挺而峻的轮廓，唇上的一点润泽，又带着某种诱人的温度，流川手指在袖子下屈了又伸，喉结动了动，他连忙移开目光，手却探了过去，刚刚触碰到同样的温度，又触电一样缩了回来。

三井侧过头，刚想说话，四目交汇的一瞬，流川突然觉得，什么东西在心中被点燃了，他不再犹豫，伸出手，紧紧握住三井的。

电话铃声在这个时候煞风景地响了起来，三井毫无挂碍地甩开流川的手，接起电话：“阿德啊，没事了没事了，你继续帮我盯着赤木，谢啦！”

“没有事也要找学长，”流川皱着眉头，“应该我从家里偷电话的。”

“得了吧！”三井轻快地朝前走着，丝毫没有察觉流川呼之欲出的哀怨，“你这智商，万一再没睡醒，估计得把电视遥控器当成电话带出来！”

“学长……你这么不放心我吗？”

三井停住脚步，转过身来，见流川正灼灼逼视着他，眼神不忿。

“好啦好啦！”他突然觉得心被戳了一下，正中最柔软的地方，忍不住伸出手，把流川毛绒绒的头发揉成一个鸟窝，“和你开玩笑呢！”顺势抚了几下流川的脸，然后勾了他的肩，“终于清静下来了，我们抓紧时间去玩吧！”

手腕轻轻一翻，铁钩毫不费力地勾住了细软的白线，那个橙色的水气球便乖乖地顺着手势从池中划了上来。

三井将线在手指上绕了几圈，再信手抛了一抛，球划出一道流星般的弧线，又迅捷地回到他的掌心。

流川在他身边，看着学长乐此不疲玩着水气球，眉目舒展，倒像是成年人宽容而欣慰的看着孩子胡闹。

“喂，逛到现在你都没玩过，才十五岁就对夏日祭不感兴趣了么？”三井把球抛到流川怀里，看他骤然一惊。

“小时候捞金鱼，那东西实在太难捞，我趴在池沿上，结果睡着了，栽进水里去，周围人都吓得够呛……后来确定我没事，爸爸骂了好一顿。”流川也笑了。

“我啊，四岁的时候，也是在这里，横滨花火大会捞水气球的地方，那时我个子小，力气也小，想捞一个橙色的球，却怎样都不得要领，都是刚刚勾到，球就脱手而去，老爸在旁边只是看着笑，也不肯帮我，我越想得到它，就越得不到，最后竟然漂到池子的另一边。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我就哭了，那种眼睛看不清、气也喘不上来的感觉，现在还能记得很清楚。”

三井把水气球放在掌心，借着头顶的灯光细细端详，“那时我为什么赌气一样，一定要钓到那个球呢，难道就因为它是橙色的，长得像篮球？”

他嘴角勾起，似是自嘲，“你看现在，我能够这么轻易地捞上一个橙色的水球，却永远弥补不了小时候痛哭的遗憾。”

可是十五岁开始，又有另一个橙色的的球，以及其所代表的全部，让他想触碰又缩回手，想确认又推翻，想立论又驳倒，以为自己拥有一切，却最终两手空空，而自己什么都不要的时候，桩桩件件又纷至沓来，像雪花飞舞，扑上身来迅速化去，看不见痕迹，可湿又冷的难受却无法摆脱。

“……都怪队里那帮阴魂不散的，害我大好时光，偏要想这些无聊的事。”三井拍了拍脑袋，好像要把想法拍出去一样。

流川走近一步，与他并立，似能感觉到三井身上的温度，“学长只管说就好了，我会听的。”

“广岛回来后，总觉得像浦岛太郎从龙宫回到人间，”

这自是他们从小听到大的故事。救了海龟的浦岛太郎，被邀请畅游龙宫，受到公主乙姬的热情款待，可是几天后他思念人世，请求返回，公主送了他一枚玉手箱，嘱咐万万不可打开。待到浦岛太郎回到陆地，发现风景无异，然而人事已非，惊觉三百年光阴已过，终于忍不住打开玉手箱，自己也骤然变成百岁老翁。

“大概是回来后发现自己成了唯一的三年级吧？就像，终于忍不住打开了玉手箱，才发现早就物是人非，自己已经一百多岁了。全国赛的时候，只能看到篮筐，只想赢，可是回到学校，想起的看到的越多，就越觉得自己两手空空。”

“不是的。”

方才还能感觉到夜风流动的指间，瞬间被另一只手的温度填满，三井眉目微动，正好对上流川漆黑的瞳仁。

修长手指穿过细密的深褐发丝，滑落至肩线，又抚上他的鬓发，良久，向下握住了另一只手。看到那人的眸子跳了跳，好像有星星落了进去。

“现在握着你的手，难道学长还会觉得两手空空？”

他轻轻叹口气，“太勉强自己了……你不需要救赎，因为你早就超越了过去。

“而且，以后我们会一起赢回来的——那句话别忘了。”

他们咫尺相对，几乎能看到流川睫毛投在眼下的柔和阴影，夜风温然如叹息，隔着的空气一阵流动，好像感觉到了心头一点热血的温度。

三井笑道，“那个时候，明明左眼肿得睁不开，还和大家说想听这句话。”手指抚过眼角，感觉指腹之下，带着湿润和暖意的睫毛微微一颤，“不疼了吧？”

流川被打伤下场救治，中场时大家仍然惴惴不知伤势，直到木暮关切地问他是不是体力消耗太大需不需要帮助，他才从更衣室的镜子里看到苍白的脸色。原来自己竟然如此担心。

他点点头，想说什么，电话铃声就像抢答一样大声响了起来。

流川看着三井眼里闪过的焦躁，笑着摇摇头，让他的下巴搁在自己肩上，右手环住三井，从背包拿出电话按下接听键，把听筒贴在三井耳边。

篮球队那边虽说是集体行动，可德男怎么看怎么离心离德。跟了大半个晚上他终于看懂，赤木想捕获三井，樱木想拐带晴子，而木暮总能恰到好处地发现樱木的图谋，进而成功地把赤木的注意力从三井身上转移。宫城想尽办法要让彩子和他落单，彩子则四两拨千斤地利用晴子引起赤木注意，向来注重集体的赤木怎能允许新任队长脱逃，一路上有三井流川行方不明的外患，又有樱木宫城心怀鬼胎的内忧，十五人队伍的行进速度堪比蜗牛，才让他的监视并没有太困难。

电话里和三井交换过各自的位置，德男崩溃了。

简而言之三井他们正在的山道，没有其他岔路，尽头是神社，神社门口的开阔地，则是观赏焰火的最佳地点，视野开阔，空气清新，气氛浪漫，除了湘北一行人正在往此处进发，简直一切完美。

“我哪儿知道怎么办啊又没岔路我往哪儿躲啊他们那么多人！”

吓得德男手中的话筒差点脱手飞出，他定定神抓紧了，又听见三井暴跳如雷的声音，“拖住他们特别是赤木！行行行我不管你用什么办法总之别让他们过来！”

另一边流川按掉电话，摸了摸三井的脸，不知是因为愠怒还是灯火，脸上泛着淡淡的红晕，他把电话放进自己包里，拉过三井的手，“学长，电话放我这里，不要管他们了。”

三井瞪了他一眼，“不管他们，被抓到了怎么办？”

“我们之间有什么见不得人的吗？”

差点脱口而出“我们之间见不得人的多了去了”，三井却突然愣了一下，他们之间……好像确实没什么见不得人的。

——然而这和不想被旁人知道有矛盾吗？没有。三井迅速地厘清了这层逻辑关系，心里突然畅快不少。

那边的德男却不太好过，对面有十五人，不论智取还是力敌，听上去都是自取灭亡。

眼看着赤木一行踏上那条通往神社的山道，德男别无他法，只好横下心来，眼看赤木他们走近了，急忙整理好表情，试图做出偶遇的样子。

“嗨，赤木。”

赤木点了点头，倒是木暮含笑打了招呼，“堀田你好呀！”然后大家纷纷绕过德男，继续向山道进发。

德男在原地愣了片刻，退无可退，只好奋然向前，拦住赤木去路。

“那个，赤木……”

看到赤木有些愕然的眼神，德男满头大汗，他只顾截住赤木，却根本没有想好说什么。只好闭眼咬牙，信口开河起来。

“赤木，让我加入篮球队吧！”

“哈？”赤木终于如他所愿，停下了脚步，“你在说什么啊，堀田。”

德男偷偷擦掉额头渗出的汗，事已至此，他也绝无退缩的可能，只好在心里祈求三井你跑快点虽然你好像没有地方能跑。

“啊，我在说，请让我加入篮球队吧。”

众人也被吸引了注意力，纷纷围了上来。

“……你有基础吗？”

“没有……啊，不对，有……”

“哦？什么基础？”

“那个，我小学时候踢过足球……还、还打过棒球……”德男仿佛觉得自己灵魂缓缓上升，正在飘在空中，面无表情地看着赤木脸色越变越黑，而另一个不知道是什么的东西占据了自己躯体，正在胡言乱语。

“堀田同学。”

“嗯！”

“虽然我们很难称上朋友，”赤木努力克制当街发火的冲动，“不过，作为同年级的同学，我还是希望你对我有一些基本尊重。”

“不不不不不……”德男连连摆手，“我没有不尊重的意思。其实……不是因为这个！”

“那是因为什么？”

“因为……三井啊！”德男理屈词穷，又困窘又害怕，此时脑海中浮现出什么，他便能当成救命稻草——三井就这样被抓了壮丁。

“什么乱七八糟的。三井是你喜欢的女孩子吗？”赤木怫然。

“不是不是不是……不不不是是是！三井是我喜欢的女孩子！”德男只觉生无可恋，这话出口，就算现在赤木不把自己打死，明天三井也要把自己打死。

“堀田，虽然我们绝对称不上朋友，但我仍希望，你能对我的智商保有一些基本的尊重。”赤木一把拨开德男，拉着木暮就往前走。

“不不不我是说，三井他有喜欢的女孩子……”德男连忙挡在赤木面前，话一出口就后悔无以，这话实在太有误导性，自己对三井求而不得的哀怨简直呼之欲出。

还好面前众人并未在意，绕过他继续向前，只有木暮镜片闪过一道不为人知的光，德男想，一定是太紧张带来的错觉。

三井和流川净过手，参拜了神社，廊下明灯恍如白昼，几令漫天星斗失色，空地架子上挂满了许愿的绘马，夜风里晃着细碎的光，一路看过去，写的无非是些考学顺利、工作高升、喜欢的人永远在一起之类的愿望，翻了几十个都是如此，三井吐槽了几句没创意，流川倒笑了，说学长要不要许愿。

愿望自然是有的，不但有，而且有很多。想赢，想称霸全国，想升学顺利，想队里越来越好，还想……他偷偷看流川的侧颜，线条利落，眼神专注得澄澈，嘴唇抿成一条线，灯光打下的阴影又氤氲成水雾般的温柔，三井执着笔，一时竟不知写些什么。

那些愿望，平平无奇，琐碎又乏味，可是人又何尝不是平平无奇的存在，追求的又何尝不是琐碎的幸福，愿身边人平安喜乐，愿有情人终成眷属，愿世间万事顺遂圆满再无苦难……这些微小又坚定的声音，高高在上的过往神明，又是否能听见？

或许不该要求这样多，眼下已极是圆满，有了目标，有了伙伴，有了动力，更有伸出手就能握住的幸福——他拉过流川的手，大概这样便已足够。

“不许愿么，学长？”

“愿望不是用来祈求的，而要用来实现——我已经想明白了，而神明应该会看在眼里的吧。”

流川拿过三井的绘马，飞快写了几笔，和自己那份栓在一起，高高系在了架子的最上端。

“放在最高的地方，这样，神一定能看见学长的愿望了。”

鼎沸的人声好像在另一个世界，身后灯火辉煌，身傍花木扶疏，鸟居巨大的影子压下来，沉沉得让人心慌，只有眼前的人，是空濛夏夜里唯一的真实。

所有感受在这一刻消失，只能感觉到怀抱的温暖，还有闭上眼时唇上温软而润的触感，相接的一瞬初夏熏风般的温柔甘甜烧成烈焰，灼得心头热血奔涌而出，鼻尖微微地凉，脸上有睫毛拂过的痒，眼睛闭上，却分明能看见焰火绽放的光，化成无数流星，直坠到人的心里去，火舌舔过心房，舔过四肢百骸，点燃成一阵一阵炽热的战栗。

融合了喜悦、不安和满足，全身的战栗化作似有实形的温暖，包裹着他渐渐归于平静。

三井睁开眼，天空确有花火盛放，人间千万灯火汇成光河，奔流向墨蓝的海。

他在流川的眸子里看到了自己。

又在流川的眸子外看到了队里另外十五人……加上德男。

人声依然鼎沸，但是三井能感受到的，只有渺远的沉默，仿佛一键把盛夏切换成了严冬，而自己还穿着短袖，他觉得自己已经冻成了冰块，大概一敲就碎。

“小三，狐狸，你们居然躲在这里！等等，狐狸你什么时候变成了女孩子……”樱木的声音。

“不是小三你听我解释，刚刚我口不择言说你喜欢女孩子……”德男的声音。

“大家看焰火啊，不要都看着三井啦！”木暮的声音。

“真不像话！”赤木的声音。

“流川君呜呜呜……”晴子的声音。

三井突然后悔了，刚刚为什么要浪费许愿的机会，明明应该许愿这些人通通消失的啊！

这一切都是假的吧，一定是假的吧，三井呆若木鸡，开始反省自己做错了什么，要上天如此惩罚他——两年不归队，还带人去砸场子确实是自己不对，可是当时也有难以磨灭的心结和伤痛，难道全是他的错？再说，再说，场子没有砸成功，篮球部还好好的，兄弟情义也没有受影响，自己被揍得最惨不说，痛殴过他的人还全部当上了首发——靠，这件事到底是谁比较亏心！为什么不惩罚他们要惩罚我！

看着三井呆滞的眼神，木暮忍不住担心，走上前去拍了拍三井的肩膀，“三井，虽然这种事情，大家并不是很了解，但我们一定会努力去接受的！而且……”

他真诚地直视三井的眼睛，“前段时间学校里不还有两个男生在天台想殉情么，你千万不要给自己太大压力，我们都会陪着你的！”

“就是就是，三井，你可千万不要拉着流川跳楼啊！”宫城忧心忡忡地说。

三井欲哭无泪地想，如果现在还有力气，我一定拉着流川跳楼。

气氛一时凝固得可怕，忽然流川的声音打破了平静。

“学长，刚刚电话响了，看你在发呆，我就接了。”

“噢……”三井并无余裕思考，随口问道，“电话？谁的？”

“叔叔打来的。”

“……你怎么说的？”

“我说我是流川枫。”

三井略微松了一口气，爸爸知道自己每个队友的名字，这样回家去，大概还有那么点解释的空间。

“——是你的交往对象。”

突如其来的打击让他如遭电击，整个人也回复了生命力，虽然只是回光返照，无数场景在他眼前如电影般晃过——

本来他设想中的场景是，回家后爸爸手持扫把追打太郎，自己声泪俱下地以身相护，大喊“老爸太郎不懂事它还是个孩子您怎么可以和它一般见识！”

可惜多半现实中的场景即将是，回家后爸爸依然手持扫把，可是追打的对象从太郎变成了他，妈妈声泪俱下地以身相护，大喊“老公小寿不懂事他还是个孩子你怎么可以和他一般见识！”

完了，彻底完了。队里没脸待，家也回不去，茫茫人间，天大地大，竟然容不下一个三井寿。

“流川，最近的天台在哪里？”他哑着声音问。“我们一起去。”

流川伸出手。

“学长，我陪你回家。”

指尖的温度像一星从天上坠落的火，愿望总会实现，希望总会点燃，前路艰险总有人陪在身边，好在此刻只要伸出手，就能握住最简单的幸福。

那一年的夏天，赤木为了升学退出了篮球部，宫城正为新的队伍焦头烂额，安田成为副队长，帮宫城安排一切后勤，桑田石井和佐佐木努力训练想成为新的首发，樱木在海边养伤，每天盼着晴子的信，而流川紧紧握着三井的手。前路漫漫，天空清澈得能映出整个大海，也许岁月和忘却都是人的救赎，然而回到人间的浦岛太郎，爱的还是这凡尘的琐碎烟火吧，十几岁的道路有无数个方向，尽是未知和虚无，携手而行的话，终点却分明如夜空中的月、雪中的花、清晨时的山和许愿时的眼睛，澄澈、坚定、纯粹，夏日灯火指引的方向，他们终将到达。

fin.


End file.
